Bearing assemblies are used in a variety of environments for rotatably supporting a wide variety of components. Many of these applications require lubrication.
In many conventional bearing assemblies, and also in screw compressors, the supplying of lubricant to a plurality of bearing points is divided and regulated via so-called oil-injection rings. For this purpose, for example, rings including openings are disposed in the axial direction between two bearing rings, through which rings a lubrication line is guided radially inward to the raceways of the rolling elements. Further lubrication lines are guided to other components that are to be lubricated, for example, seals, gears, screws, and/or regions of the component supported by the bearing assembly that lie outside the bearing assembly.
Under certain circumstances this can require the use of very long lubrication lines. Under certain circumstances the axial and/or radial installation space required for the bearing assembly may increase.
There is therefore a need to improve a bearing assembly, in particular with regard to lubrication.